


a beautiful vulnerability

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: He remembered the flash of quicksilver in that stairwell. He remembered the slight tremble of the man’s fingers as he shook out a cigarette, raised it to his pretty lips. He remembered the flicker of those crepuscular eyelashes, those copper eyes finding his through the glare of the fluorescents.In that moment, Sugawara Koushi had been anything but vulnerable. He’d been a mystery. He’d been a figure clad in cigarette smoke, drawn off from Oikawa’s blatant staring because that was Mr. Refreshing from high school.





	a beautiful vulnerability

Suga was so, so lovely when he was being fucked.

 

Oikawa bit his lip to quell the thought but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop it from beating within him as he looked down on Suga’s pretty face, so flushed and pretty and _wrecked_.

 

Absolutely wrecked. Suga was making the most perfect noises too — little whines and gasps. Little pants of Oikawa’s name that left him hot and aching to drive in harder, faster, wring more of them from Suga’s pretty little lips.

 

So he did. 

 

Oikawa ran his fingers down the thin skin stretched tight over Suga’s ribcage, down over his quivering stomach, to his cock — curved so pretty and flushed, leaking desperately.

 

He balanced on an elbow pressed down into the thin mattress and he wrapped his fingers around Suga and gave him a tug that had Suga jerking up into the hot, tight heat of Oikawa’s hand.

 

" _Fuck._ Oikawa -"

 

Oh, Suga sounded so wonderful. His voice was broken, cracking on the syllables. He was as breathless as Oikawa but when Oikawa glanced at his face, Suga’s eyes were burning. They caught his gaze — honey-gold peeking through half-lidded eyes and the long flutter of silver eyelashes — and held him there.

 

Oikawa felt something twist deep in his stomach then and he stopped moving.

 

"Say it," he murmured out into the thick air — the smell of sex and Suga’s shampoo and his laundry detergent, it all mixed cloying and nostalgic into the late-night haze. Sweat coated both of them in a light sheen and Suga’s eyes were dark and deep as they focused on Oikawa’s face through his pleasure.

 

Suga bit his lip, pearlescent teeth digging into the meaty part of his mouth. He was so fucking gorgeous, Oikawa thought dangerously. So good for him like this — splayed out, arching up off of the mattress in a graceful curve, his mouth parted damp and dark and hungry for him as he gasped for breath.

 

"Come on, _Koushi_. Say my name." The words were a growl in Oikawa’s throat, a promise of more if Suga complied.

 

He would. He always did.

 

He usually did so with a hint of a tease in his broken voice — a smirk just there at the corner of his mouth or a breathlessness to his tone that said he knew what he was doing, how it made Oikawa feel.

 

Tonight though, Oikawa thought he saw something different flash over his teammate’s face. Something in the briefest flicker of those lovely, long eyelashes. Something caught in the dig of his teeth into his swollen mouth.

 

He opened his mouth. He held Oikawa’s gaze there, so much power behind that sweet face. His nails dug into the tangled, sweaty bedsheets and finally, _finally_ , he said it.

 

" _Tooru_. Please. Please Tooru. Don’t stop. I want you. I need -"

 

Fuck. Oikawa couldn’t keep himself from jerking, his hips rolling forward in response to how fucking good Suga sounded, how fucking good he looked.

 

How fucking _crazy_ the sound of Oikawa’s name dropping from between his pretty lips made him feel.

 

Suga moaned, low and deep in the back of his throat. He arched up again, pushing down onto Oikawa’s cock, and his body was strung so tight and he looked so fucked in that moment — eyes screwed shut, mouth falling open — that Oikawa almost came then and there.

 

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He wanted to wring as many reverent utterances of his name from Suga’s mouth as he could.

 

He wanted to make this last.

 

Oikawa stroked Suga again between them and choked on the praise that fell from his own lips now.

 

"So good, Koushi. So fucking _good_ for me."

 

He was. Suga was so, so good for him, fingers scrabbling to grip at the sheets when Oikawa resumed his original pace of fucking him. He was so lovely, his pretty eyes so hazy and drunk off of this, off of _Oikawa_ , as they fluttered open to search for his face again. He was so perfect, star-fire hair spread out around him on the pillowcase.

 

Vulnerable here beneath Oikawa because he trusted him. Such a beautiful vulnerability too. No one else got to see Suga like this, Oikawa thought — punch-drunk as he worked him over with his hand and felt the familiar wave of oblivion slowly arch over his head as his body ached for the man beneath him.

 

No one else got to see him like this — open and wanting and desperate, whining and begging for more in that sweet, fucked voice of his. No one got to see him so lewd and messy, flushed and pretty. 

 

No one else got to see him like this but Oikawa.

 

"Tooru, _Tooru_ , I’m going to -"

 

Suga’s orgasm broke over him the way it always did — fast and deep, his body arching up into Oikawa’s kiss as the other searched hungrily for Suga’s mouth, groaning. 

 

Suga panted against him and barely managed to gasp out some final kind of semblance of "Tooru" and that did it.

 

Oikawa lost his hold soon after. He pulled out at the last second and came over Suga’s stomach, burying his face into the soft, damp crook of Suga’s neck and biting down hard on his lower lip until he thought he tasted iron as the pleasure crashed down over his head.

 

Suga held him. He wrapped slim arms up over Oikawa’s shoulders and pulled him down flat on top of him until they were shuddering against each other, sweaty and breathless and limp.

 

And when his head had cleared — when all Oikawa could smell was shampoo and sex, laundry detergent and the faintest scent of cigarette smoke — Oikawa could feel that something different.

 

He could feel it in the gentle stroke of Suga’s fingers through his hair, lazy and slow. He could see it when he struggled up onto an elbow again to gaze down at him and Suga smiled, sleepy and fucked out and sweet.

 

_"Koushi,"_ Oikawa wanted to say. But he wanted to kiss Suga more in that moment so he gave up and did what his body wanted instead. 

 

Ducking his head, Oikawa mouthed at Suga’s throat first, soft and slow. It was so different from their sex from moments ago but Suga didn’t complain or ask questions.

 

He arched back up into Oikawa’s hands, threw his head back. He sighed so sweetly that Oikawa felt that something different give a sharp, little twist in his chest — bittersweet. His skin was damp beneath Oikawa’s lips, and warm, sweet.

 

And as he worked his way up Suga’s neck to his jaw — planting little, open-mouthed kisses wherever he could — he remembered the first time he had seen Sugawara Koushi.

 

He remembered the flash of quicksilver in that stairwell. He remembered the slight tremble of the man’s fingers as he shook out a cigarette, raised it to his pretty lips. He remembered the flicker of those crepuscular eyelashes, those copper eyes finding his through the glare of the fluorescents.

 

In that moment, Sugawara Koushi had been anything but vulnerable. He’d been a mystery. He’d been a figure clad in cigarette smoke, drawn off from Oikawa’s blatant staring because that was Mr. Refreshing from _high school_.

 

Mr. Refreshing who kept his feelings under lock and key. Mr. Refreshing who grinned at him through the haze and raised an eyebrow like a challenge. Mr. Refreshing who was on the court for the team tryouts the very next morning — stretching and arching and showing off in a way Oikawa recognized very well even if it was a little more subtle.

 

Oikawa found Suga’s lips now and slotted their mouths together, kissing at those soft lips tenderly, slowly, taking his time. It was still hot — a residual heat left from the sex — but slow and lazy, like they had all the time in the world.

 

Oikawa relished in this. He loved seeing Suga like this. He loved being able to make him like this — pliant and wanting and so fucking soft, aching for _him_. Suga wanted _him_.

 

It had been three months. Three months since whatever _this_ is had started. 

 

Oikawa wanted it to last forever.

 

The thought wasn’t a new one. He’d had it at random moments — washing the dishes, buying groceries, responding to one of Suga’s texts to come over in the middle of lecture. 

 

But he had never thought it _here_ , when Suga was wrapped around him and naked and warm — and that in itself had Oikawa pausing.

 

Suga seemed to feel it too. After a pregnant pause, he let go of Oikawa’s shoulders and settled back down into the mattress. 

 

He was sleepy, Oikawa could tell by looking down at him. Quicksilver eyelashes hung half-lidded over eyes dark with exhaustion and his small smile was slow and lazy. Reddish blooms and smudges of purple bled over his pale skin — marks _he_ had made, Oikawa thought with none too little pride.

 

"Do you have to go?" When he spoke, Suga’s voice was rough, scratchy. Oikawa swallowed hard at the sound. Suga sounded good too, after sex — so sated and pleased and worn out. He’d bounce back to his usual peppiness — the saccharine charm he wore like a second skin to protect himself — in no time, but for now… for now it was just him and Oikawa and Suga was allowing himself to be just this. Just him.

 

"Can I stay?"

 

The words hadn’t been intended, but they came out of Oikawa’s mouth anyway. He never asked to _stay_. He never -

 

"Yeah. Please." The please was tacked on like an afterthought, but it was still there.

 

Suga’s answer stilled the frantic race of Oikawa’s pulse. It quieted the insecurity nestled down between his ribcage and with a sigh he hoped was inaudible, Oikawa settled back down to curve around Suga’s side.

 

Suga shifted to meet him, wrapping arms around Oikawa’s stomach despite the mess they still hadn’t cleaned up. The sheets rustled until they were comfortable — Oikawa nuzzling his nose into Suga’s throat, Suga’s chest rising and falling against his chin and his pretty fingers stroking up and down Oikawa’s bare back.

 

Later, Oikawa thought, they’d clean up. Maybe he’d make coffee, the way he knew Suga liked — lots of cream and just a little bit of sugar.

 

Later maybe they’d find themselves wrapped up in each other again and Suga would let Oikawa talk him into shower sex for the second time this week.

 

Later, Oikawa knew he would play off staying in Suga’s bed in this moment as an event due to exhaustion. He’d been too tired to walk home, he wanted to rest a little. It wouldn’t happen next time _"unless you want it to, Kou-chan. I’ll stay if you just can’t resist the temptation of having someone like me in your bed for a little while longer."_

 

After all, where Suga wore his sweet, sharp-tipped smiles, Oikawa had his cheery, sardonic enthusiasm to wear as a cover-up — a haze of cigarette smoke.

 

But… but here, right now, pressed to Suga’s chest and listening to the natural thump of his heart beneath those arching ribs and thin skin… 

 

Right now, Oikawa thought, there was beauty in vulnerability.

**Author's Note:**

> Another FWB to possible lovers trope for OiSuga bc I'm incredibly self-indulgent and it's one of my favorites (∗´꒳`) IMO Oikawa and Suga are both characters who want to do their best all the time and are really hard on themselves and who are very, very good at hiding their feelings from others... so why not have them be soft and vulnerable with each other??? 
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated! Those of you who support me really give me motivation to keep writing these fics, so thank you!
> 
> And as always, you can check out my blog [here](https://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (Side note: my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/oisugasuga))


End file.
